Pesadilla sin límites
by SoloSimple
Summary: Leo tiene constantes pesadillas. ¿Podrá superarlo? ¿Permitirá que sus hermanos y padre puedan ayudarlo antes de que pase algo?
1. Pesadillas extrañas

**Pesadillas sin límite**

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son de mi propiedad. **

**Mi primer fic. Espero que les guste **

En la guarida, todo parece tranquilo. Splinter se levanta a las 3 de la madrugada a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando se dirige a la cocina ve a Leonardo caminando de un lado a otro por el dojo. Lo ve muy inquieto y se dirige para preguntándole que le pasa pero leo no le contesta. Splinter piensa que su hijo no le había escuchado, asíque se acerco un poco más y le toco su hombro, pero cuando lo hizo, Leonardo se dio vuelta y en un rápido movimiento, saco de su vaina una de sus katanas y le apunto hacia él.

-Hijo mío ¿Qué te pasa?... no est…

Su palabra no pudo ser completada por la voz de su hijo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme maldito desgraciado.

Con esas palabras de Leonardo, Splinter no podía creer porque reacciono de tal manera así con él. Por el repentino ruido, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo se levantan para verificar de quien provenía ese ruido y ven a Leo apuntando a su padre. Enseguida Raph trato de separarlo de su padre, pero cuando Leonardo vio el repentino movimiento de Raph, este ataco a su padre matándolo.

Leo despertó para encontrarse en su cama, todo sudoroso y jadeante. Miro su reloj, que esta en su mesita para ver que eran las 16:34 PM del miércoles, había dormido toda la tarde.

-¿Por qué soñé eso?

Leonardo se sentó sobre su cama.

Gira su cabeza por un ruido que proviene de su puerta y ve a Miguel con la taza favorita de su padre.

-Uh viejo, hasta que despiertas. ¿Por qué dormiste mucho?

Un poco más calmado, Leo se dirige hacia su puerta y sale al pasillo.

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible.

-Eso pasa por mirar películas de horror, Leo.

Raphael le grita desde el sofá.

-No le hagas caso. A mi también me pasa a veces y…

-Yo no vi ninguna película.

-Esta bien hermano, no es para que te agarres conmigo.

-Lo siento Mikey. No pude dormir bien.

-Ya veo.

Michelangelo abraza a su hermano con el brazo suyo y juntos van a la cocina.

-Leo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, Don. Gracias por tu preocupación.

-Es que en verdad nos preocupaste. Nunca te levantaste tan tarde.

-Es que soñó una pesadilla y casi moja su cama, jajaja.

Raph apareció en la cocina y fue a la heladera para tomar un refresco, luego se sentó junto a Don que esta tomando un café.

-Que gracioso que eres. ¿Quieres comer algo Leo?- Don preguntó.

-No, no tengo hambre. Más bien, me siento cansado.

-Entonces ve a descansar hijo mío.

Splinter aparece con la taza que Mikey le había llevado, todavia llena.

-No maestro, como cree que yo vaya a dormir a esta hora.

-Creo que lo necesitas.

-Estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

Leonardo se retiro a su habitación para meditar un poco. No entendía porque soñó de esa forma tan horrible. Decirles esas groserías, apuntarle y después matarlo como si él fuera un intruso que ingreso a su guarida.

Mientras tantos, los chicos y Splinter siguen en la cocina. Cuando vieron que Leonardo ya se encontraba en su cuarto, Donatello en voz baja comienza a hablar.

-¿Hasta cuando tenemos que mentirle a Leo?

-Parece que no recuerda.

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente. ¿Qué haremos padre?

-Se lo diremos en cuanto volvamos a estar reunidos todos.

-La próxima vez puede ser tarde.

Raph se levanto de su silla y tiro el refresco vacío a la basura.

-¿No vio como la noche anterior se levanto de su cama para casi asesinar a Don estando este durmiendo?

-Todos los sabemos Raph. Pero hoy se quedo en su habitación.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Cuando se despierta, no sabe donde esta y que fue lo que hizo.

-y cada vez se vuelve más violento.- Agrego Don

-¿Se acuerdan que Leo menciono algo sobre tener pesadillas? ¿Y si eso lo incita hacer esas cosas?

-¿Leo como sonámbulo?

-¿Por qué no? Las probabilidades que Leo no duerma lo suficiente y que este…

-Ya deja de decir tantas palabras.

Raph aumento su voz.

-Shhh, silencio. Escucho algo.- Splinter cayo a su hijo.

Todos estuvieron alertas y cuando sintieron que había alguien, decidieron atacar.

-Ahhh. Pero, ¿Qué les p..?

Raph tapo la boca de su amigo Casey.

-Cállate. ¿No vez que estamos tratando de ver si Leo aparece o no?

-Yo que sabía.

-Hijos míos, ya es tarde y veo que su hermano no va aparecer, me voy a mi habitación.

-Adelante.- Dijeron en unísono

Leonardo había estado meditando casi toda la tarde y se sentía muy cansado, asíque se levanto de su lugar y agarro el par de katanas y los metió en su vaina. Salio para ver como estaban sus hermanos, pero no había nadie. La guarida esta a oscuras, solamente el dojo esta un poco iluminado. Cuando adentro un poco, pudo sentir ruidos, pensó que podría ser Raphael entrenando, pero cuando entro completamente, la habitación permanecía vacía.

-Que raro, pude oír bien que alguien estaba entrenando aquí.

Seguía escuchando ruidos, pero ahora se movía de un lado a otro. Cuando todo quedo en silencio, Leo estaba apunto de avanzar, pero sintió una mano detrás suyo, en su hombro y en un rápido movimiento, desvaino una de sus katana y apunto al sujeto detrás suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta que era su maestro, volvió a poner su katana en su vaina.

La escena era igual del sueño anterior, todo estaba tranquilo y luego aparecía su maestro tocándole el hombro, pero lo único diferente era que esta vez él estaba conciente de sus movimientos. Ya calmado, le dice a su maestro que esta ocurriendo y donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-Ellos desaparecieron.- Declaro Splinter.

-¿No sabe como desaparecieron?

-Temo que no hijo. Pero hay unos intrusos que se visten como tus hermanos. A mi me quisieron atacar. Tienes que tener cuidado.

-¿Y como se que no son mis hermanos?

-Sus acciones son malévolas. Sus miradas están perdidas. Acá hay uno de esos.

-¿Cómo sabe?

Leonardo se sentía cada vez más horrorizado porque no podía creer que el no haya podido escuchar antes que alguien se había introducido a la guarida y haya llevado a sus hermanos.

-¿Splinter? ¿Maestro? ¿Dónde estas?

Creí que estaba a mi lado. Acá hay algo que no me gusta.

Leonardo se dirigió hacia la cocina y cuando esta por entrar, oye nuevamente un ruido del dojo y decide volver a inspeccionar, para encontrarse con su hermano Raph que le esta dando la espalda. Intentó acercarse pero repentinamente este se da vuelta y lo corrió hacia él con las manos extendidas.

Leo sabía que ese no era su hermano por el color rojizo de sus ojos y la forma de actuar, asíque decidió defenderse con sus katanas. Este Raph saco sus sais y levanto sus brazos quedando las puntas de su arma hacia arriba mirándole a él.

Después de una sangrienta pelea, Leo con algunos moretones y magulladuras, le dio una patada a Raph, derribándolo al suelo, pero Raph trato de levantarse, asíque para terminar de una vez, Leo levanto sus espadas y luego los bajo con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no llego a su misión porque sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza y luego sintió su cara en el suelo.

Cuando se levanto del suelo, vio a Mikey con un puño flexionado. Leo trato de golpearlo con sus armas, pero Mikey decidió correr hacia la sala de maquinas y él tuvo que seguirlo. Leo llego a alcanzarlo y decidió trabarle para que este cayera. Mikey cayo al piso con un sonido sordo y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Leo, pero lo que pudo ver era a su hermano que se había lanzado hacia él con sus katanas flexionas, apuntando a su pecho.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. **

**Partes del segundo cap: Los chicos se dan cuenta quien esta detrás de todo esto y lo que le esta pasando a Leo, ¿Podrán ayudarle antes de que él llegue a cometer algo horrible? **

**Gracias por leer mi alocado fic, espero algún Review a cambio para ver más o menos como me va yendo. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son de mi propiedad.**

_Cursiva: Cuando Leo piensa._

_**Negrita: Cuando el autor hablar (en este caso yo XD) **_

**Ahora si... a leer XD **

----------------------------------------------------------

**2_ El creador del chip-stocktronis**

Leo se lanza hacia Mikey, que espera impaciente que la muerte toque el timbre de su alma. Escucha un gran ruido rechinar oídos sensibles y se asusto enormemente, pensando que así sonaba cuando un arma atravesaba cuerpos, como el suyo en este momento. Michelangelo abrió sus ojos tímidamente preparándose para ver a...:

-¿Raph?- pregunto en shock.- con razón no sentía dolor.- pensó.

Leonardo mientras tanto impulsa sus katanas proporcionando mayor fuerza, tratando de derribar al enemigo que se hacia pasar como Raphael. Sus katanas ya están alcanzando la frente de este, penetrando la carne y profundizando de a poco.

_Veo que este maldito protege a su compañero... no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. No voy a dejar que ellos me lleven o me derroten. Ya se llevaron a Splinter y a mis verdaderos hermanos... deben morirse de una vez, pero este no quiere aflojar su presión que es la única forma de poder defenderse y defenderlo a él... veo que está quedando sin energía, aprovechare eso para aumentar mi fuerza. _- Camina un poco más.-_eso es... ya no esta soportando, ya esta aflojando. Parece como si ha pasado mucho tiempo, como si fuera que estamos en cámara lenta. El que está tirado en el suelo comienza a levantarse... creen que me pueden derrotar.-_ avanza más.-_ya no puede retroceder porque tiene la pierna de su compañero. Aprovechare para empujarlo un poco más así se cae encima de él y yo atacare con un veloz movimiento. Veo en sus ojos el dolor intenso de mis katanas atravesando de a poco su cabeza. Miro hacia abajo y veo que el otro me mira con horror... ¿Cómo puede ser que ellos sientan la necesidad de protegerse? Como si valiera la pena hacerlo... como si se interesarían como para protegerse entre ellos. _

Rápidamente la cámara lenta que estaba hace unos momentos desvanece y pasa a ser todo muy rápido. Leonardo gastando su última gota de energía en derribar a Raphael al suelo con Michelangelo. Raphael que ya no podía protegerse por tanto ardor en la frente y en todo su cuerpo por la anterior ronda de pelea que había tenido con él, término cayéndose al suelo. Antes que cayera, Michelangelo pudo levantarse y avanzar al muy agotado Leonardo. Donatello que aparece a la escena, vio que Mikey se abalanzó hacia su hermano y que este lo vio venir hacia él, asíque lanzo su bo personal hacia las piernas medias abiertas de Leo, haciendo que este al girar y cambiar la posición, se trabe con su bo y cayera hacia delante, tirando sus katanas no muy lejos de él.

Splinter también aparece en el lugar y ve como su hijo Leonardo toma una bocanada de aire para luego abalanzarse a sus katanas, tomarlas, dándose una vuelta quedándose a pie y por último realizar un giro de noventa grados, buscando la cabeza de Mikey para rebanarlo con sus katanas, pero como él está más cerca de su hijo Michelangelo, se metió para recibir el impacto.

En unos instantes Leonardo vio como la silueta de Splinter tapo la de Mikey-enemigo. Fuertes gritos provenientes de los sujetos de apariencia similar a sus hermanos se escucharon. Él freno de golpe su movimiento feroz, quedando milímetros de los ojos de Splinter.

Un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza hizo que cerrara sus ojos frenéticamente y tirará sus katanas al suelo para poder utilizar sus manos como sostén. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas sintiéndose muy mareado y muy confundido.

_Primero nadie aparece en la guarida, cuando llego al dojo escuche sonidos extraños, luego aparece el maestro Splinter y dice que hay unos sujetos similares a Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello. Los ataco para poder líbrame de ellos. Uno aprovecho para capturar supuestamente a Splinter.. _

_Mi fuerza es muy poca pero sin embargo me esfuerzo para poder defenderme y luego aparece Splinter, el mismo maestro y padre que me advirtió anteriormente y ahora defiende al supuesto enemigo._

Aprovechando la distracción de Leonardo, Donatello le coloco una gran patada justo en sus costillas. La propulsión del golpe hizo que Leo impactará en la esquina intermedia entre el dojo y la sala de maquinas, quedando parado boca abajo.

Leonardo abrió sus ojos rápidamente porque sintió dolor en el cuello, mejilla derecha, sus costados; le falta el aire y un dolor punzante en brazos y piernas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente, pudo notar que él se encontraba de pie, sus brazos flexionados soportan el peso de su cuerpo que esta hacia arriba. El se encontraba parado al revés.

Impresionado y a la vez asustado por hallarse de ese modo, no se dio cuenta que aflojo su peso cayéndose hacia delante y quedar boca-abajo.

-Ahora tendré que tomar una aspirina para el dolor muscular.- pensó Leo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar no muy lejos de Central Park, un hombre o más bien lo que quedo de él, está mirando la pantalla donde se muestra claramente una forma humanoide acostado en el suelo de una habitación. Una pantalla muestra la forma de su cuerpo que tiene un color anaranjado, azul y amarillo gracias al estado de la sangre del reptil **(N/A: La respuesta esta en un censor que Leo tiene en su cuerpo)**. Otra pantalla muestra a la tortuga en forma digital **(N/A: eso es para saber la ubicación del quelonio)**.

-uff.-suspira fuertemente.- Casi lo controlaba por completo, pero tuvo que abrir sus ojos y arruinarlo.

Echa un pistazo nuevamente en la pantalla digitalizada y ve a la tortuga sentada masajeándose la cabeza y mirando el lugar.

-Te preguntarás como llegaste hasta ahí.- Una sonrisa malévola aparece.- ya caerás... ya te controlare... solo un calculo más a este aparato.- señala el aparato pequeño que esta en la yugular de Leo.- pero primero tendré que practicar lentamente hasta que salga.

-¿Cómo vas?- Un hombre corpulento pregunto.

-ahí la llevo.- respondió

-no te me vengas hacer el tonto, Stockman.- el sujeto lo arrincono.- es hora de tu vacuna.- señala la jeringa

-No, otra vez eso no.- Stockman temblaba.

-Lo necesitas para no ser tan idiota.

El hombre prueba la jeringa para haber si funciona, un chorrito salio de la aguja. El sujeto rompe la manga izquierda del traje-científico de Stockman, y de un movimiento brusco, inyecto la sustancia morada sobre el cable robótico de él. De pronto él comenzó a marearse y el hombre corpulento lo soltó.

-¿Tenias que hacer eso?

-es parte del castigo por tu falla con la misión.

-pero es muy difícil controlarlo.

-no tienes tanta capacidad entonces.

-deberías hacerlo tú mismo.

El hombre se acerco bruscamente hacia Stockman.

-solo bromeaba.- se alejo.

-quiero que vayas a buscar algo para mí en la tienda de aparatos.- el hombre le entrega una lista.- aquí tienes la lista.

-ahora resulta que debo comprar.

-¿Escuche algo?

-dije que iría en un momento. Cuando deje de dar vueltas mi visión.

El hombre ríe fuertemente.

-eso te pasa por no hacer las cosas bien.

De la mesa agarro un pequeño aparato donde también podía notarse a Leo digitalizado que esta de nuevo en su habitación.

-de paso voy a llevarlo para que me de unas baterías nuevas.- lo mira de reojo.- y unas cosillas más.

-No vayas a desobedecer mis ordenes Stockman, ni se le ocurra irse con ese Bishop porque sino le volverá a ocurrir lo mismo.- El desapareció dejando a un enojado Stockman.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora. Que empiece a amenazarme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de volver a su habitación, Leonardo encuentra su par de katanas dentro de la vaina que esta en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado antes de comenzar su meditación. Dio un suspiro al saber que fue solamente otra pesadilla y no la realidad, aunque no entendía bien que clase de pesadilla era y porque ese Splinter le puso en contra de esos supuestamente enemigos. También se pregunto porque estaba de esa forma en la habitación de Mikey.

-no será que ahora soy sonámbulo.- dijo entre broma y miedo.

Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina y vio a sus hermanos, Don y Mikey, sentados comiendo el almuerzo. Splinter también esta en la mesa tomando su té. De pronto los tres pares de ojos posaron en los suyos, buscando algo.

-¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?

-¿Si me siento bien? Yo me encuentro de diez maestro.

-¿Sabes que hora es?

-si es un poco tarde, pero estuve muy cansado.

En eso apareció Raphael que estuvo todo el tiempo viendo televisión, del cual Leo no le presto atención.

-son exactamente las nueve.

-¿A esta hora entonces almuerzan ustedes?- se rió.

-Leo, son las nueve de la noche.

Leonardo dejo de reír.

-no otra vez.

-hijo no se que te anda pasando, pero nos tienes a todos preocupados.

-si.- menciono Raph.-anoche hacías mucho ruido y hoy cuando fui a despertarte no te encontrabas ahí.

-creo que es por la stress.- propuso Don.

-¿Stress?

-hijo, anoche cuando hacías ruido fui a investigar y te vi a ti haciendo katas.

-lo de siempre.- comenzó a decir Raph.

Splinter lo miro furiosamente.

-siga maestro.- soltó una risita.

-no tienes que esforzarte tanto hijo.

El sensei pensó que Leo se quedaba dormido luego de estar toda la noche haciendo katas, tras katas y no aprovechar para dormir.

-Sensei, le juro que yo no estaba haciendo katas.

Todos quedaron mirándole.

-Solo medite cuando termine la última sesión con ustedes.

-pero eso fue casi a las siete de la tarde.- Donatello dijo.

-entonces te quedaste dormido al estar tan cansado.

-bueno, no importa lo que haya pasado, ahora quiero que vayas a descansar.- le sugirió Splinter.

-pero si ya descanse.- comenzó a quejarse.

-hijo, eso de la stress es muy grave.

Donatello se levanto de su silla y desapareció en su laboratorio.

-yo no tengo stress, solo fue una accidente que me haya quedado dormido.

-admítelo intrépido, no quieres bajar tu nivel de perfeccionista.

-no es tiempo para bromear Raph.

-pero si es tiempo de descansar.

-Don, no hagas...-sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.-...eso.- termino de decir.

-es la única forma de que puedas descansar tu mente.

-yo te contare un cuento si quieres.- le sugirió Mikey.

-y yo te voy a dar una propina con mi puño si no te callas.

-pero si no dije nada hasta ahora.

-es que no tienes que decir nada. ¿Quién quiere oír tus comentarios?

Leonardo comenzó a tener los síntomas del sedante.

-cuando me despierte Don, prometo

-si, si Leo, luego me lo agradeces.

-si no es que antes te aniquila de verdad.

-Raphael.- se escucharon tres voces al mismo tiempo.

-pero si es verdad.

-¿Qué, qué e-es v-verdad?

De pronto perdió equilibrio y cayo hacia atrás, Raphael lo sujeto antes que cayera al piso.

-Michelangelo, Raphael, llévenlo a su habitación.- ordeno Splinter.

-Si, maestro.

-sensei, espero que no se enoje conmigo.

-no lo creo Donatello. Ahora si me permites, debo realizar una meditación para saber lo que le esta ocurriendo a tu hermano.

-adelante.

Cuando Donatello estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Leo, el turtle-cel de él comenzó a sonar. Supuso que debía ser Abril, y no se equivoco.

-hola Donnie.

-hola Abril.

-llamaba para decirte si pueden venir a buscar algunas pizzas caseras que yo hice.

-¿Enserio? Que bueno Abril.

-solo espero que les guste.

-claro que si.

-bueno, vengan a buscarlas.

-ok. En cuanto Raph y Mikey terminen de acostar a Leo.

-¿Le paso algo a Leo?

-no. Solo un poco cansado y se durmió así como así.

-pobre de él. Seguro que estaba muerto para quedarse así de dormido.

-ja, ja.- dijo nerviosamente.- si, eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso también.

-entonces, aquí los espero.

Donatello cortó la llamada y luego guardo el turtle-cel en su cinturón y decidió esperar a Mikey y Raph que terminaran de acostar a Leo.

Después de contarle a los chicos lo de Abril, Mikey que todavía seguía teniendo hambre **(N/A: su cena era muy pobre. Apenas 3 porciones cada uno... linda tortura, no?)** quedo súper contento por escuchar esa noticia.

-Vamos chicos, no tardemos más.

-Si, antes que su hambre nos mate más rápido que Leo y su sonambulismo.

-eso del sonambulismo es un poco extraño. Tendré que hacerle una muestra de sangre.

-pobre, ¿Que bicho le habrá picado?

-espero que uno bastante feo y diabólico.

-Raph.- dijo Don molesto.- ¿Y esos comentarios?

-¿Es que a caso solamente Mikey tiene ese papel?

-ja, ja, como me haces reír.

-al menos tuviste una respuesta, Raph.

-ustedes dos son muy aburridos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la superficie, Stockman sostiene en una mano la lista que tiene que comprar y por el otro tiene su aparato casi sin baterías **(N/A: creo que andaba un poco incompleto sin tener el cargador en sus manos... ¿donde habrá quedado ese cargador?**). Ya estaba llegando a la tienda, solo tenía que cruzar la calle, pasar por esa alcantarilla con la tapa de reja **(N/A: ¿No tenía otro lugar donde pasar?)**, pasar el pequeño pasillo, la gente reunida curioseando y listo.

Al terminar de cruzar la calle, pasar por la tapa de alcantarilla y a punto de cruzar el pasillo, dos perros salieron del lugar, haciendo que Stockman que venía distraído, soltara el aparato y cayera por la alcantarilla **(N/A: Qué justo que el aparato entrara y cayera hacia lo desconocido XD)**. Como Stockman no vio donde fue su aparato, comenzó a buscar por cada rincón, adentrándose más hacia la gente **(N/A: ósea que iba más delante de lo que tenía que ir)**.

Una señora se agacho a recoger una cosa del suelo y este al ver que ella levanto un objeto del suelo, se lanzo hacia ella para recuperarlo.

Un rato después, Stockman sin tener éxito en la búsqueda y ser golpeado por toda la gente, fue a comprar lo que tenía en la lista.

-tendré que borrar el contenido antes que caiga en manos equivocadas.- pensó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuará.... **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Antes que empiecen a tirarme cosas por mi tardanza (necesito una almohada y cobija ¬¬) Aquí está el segundo Capitulo de mi fic. **

**Quiero comentarles que mañana (sino me capturan los reclamadores de fics) subiré el tercer capitulo, que decidí acortarlo para que se me extienda un poco más con los capítulos. Advierto que puede ser corto, pero aun así hay más de dos palabras locas.**

**Quiero agradecerle a: Maryhamatogirl por sus ánimos que me levanto aún más el buen humor; Juanis por ponerme bienvenida (aunque soy chico ¬¬); Haoyoh Asakura por dejarle intrigada con mi fic; Thesoulofblackteenager por los ánimos y el miedo que te agarro al leer mi loco fic; Acuariano22 por su impresión; Him666yGir por su teoría XD; Yunuen por la confusion que te di y por no dejarte tan preocupada (aunque creo que igual lo hice en no actualizar XD); Reki-Zen por tener esperanza de que yo no abandonare el fic (no te preocupes, no lo abandonare); T.S.B "The shell beatiful" por su reviews en ingles (Thanks you) y a Mellow Candie por sus ánimos. **

**Espero entonces que el segundo capitulo también les guste. Háganmelo saber. **

**Ahora si pueden tirarme de todo (menos en la cara y mis cositas preciosas XD)**


End file.
